I Miss You
by Ramen.Kitsune
Summary: Summary inside! sasunaru narusasu dead sasuke sad


I Miss You

SasuNaru

One-Shot

Song Fiction

Author of Fan Fiction: RamenKitsune

Song: Slipped Away

By: Avril Lavigne

Summery: Sad Fan Fiction involving Sasuke's death.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its stuff

Doesn't follow plot of Manga/Anime

I wrote this like forever ago (2 years I think) and it kinda sucks sorry but my friend made a video about it for me and someone asked her to have me post it and I am so sorry for the disappointment person!!And also know that this was before i knew about Tsunade or tons and tons of other things. So I guess I'll start writing it

_nah nah la nah nah nah nah_

Naruto sat the red rose on Sasuke's headstone, then crossed his legs facing the writing: Uchiha Sasuke Beloved Friend Respectful Ninja.

_I miss you_

"Hey Sasuke, it's me. I came back from my mission. It was a success.

_Miss you so bad_

"Sakura-chan is doing well. Kakashi-sensei is proud of us in our development . He's honored to have been our sensei.

_I don't forget you_

"i brought you some tea. It's your favorite. Hope you don't mind that I'm eating ramen," He poured the tea on the dirt above Sasuke's corps. "Enjoy

_oh it's so sad_

"I'm getting closer to being Hokage, plus my training as an Ambu is going great.

_I hope you can hear me _

"But for some strange reason it all means nothing to me

_I remember it clearly_

Because

_The day you slipped away_

"You're not here and

_Is the day I found it wont be the same_

"I can't be whole again.

_Oh nah nah la nah nah nah nah_

"I'm alone, even with Sakura, Kakashi,Tsunade, and Iruka there still not you.

_I didn't get around to kiss you goodbye on the hand_

"Because I...I loved you, still love you.

_I wish that I could see you again. I know that I can't. Oh_

"I wish that I could have got there quicker, then you wouldn't have died." the tears Naruto had kept in started falling fast.

_I hope you can hear me. I remember it clearly_

"You where so stupid straining your body to kill Itachi. But I'm no better. I was useless. I couldn't save you. How can I possibly say I love you if I let you die?!"

_The day you slipped away was the day I found it wont be the same_

Naruto rested his hand on the cold stone, tears falling faster then before. "You were always so strong so why?

_I had my wake. Wont you wake up. I keep asking "why?"_

"Why did you leave me, huh? I needed you. Why did you waste you life on him? Why?!" Naruto was sobbing and hitting the reminder of his friend's death repeatedly. He did that until his arms hurt and he sat with his back to the stone and dug into his kunai holder.

_And I can't take it. It wasn't fake. it happened, you passed by_

"It hurts to wake up in the mornings, because for that slight moment of innocence I think 'I'm going to see Sasuke and Sakura. The one I love and my friend.' and then I remember your dead. Not just gone but dead, never able to return. Why do you always leave me? You haunt my dreams too, i fall asleep and you're there. I want to forget you. I wish I never knew you some days! But I never will..."

_now you go now you go now you go now you go somewhere I cant bring you back now you go now you go now you go now you go somewhere you're not coming back_

Naruto tightened his grasp on the small but deadly weapon. A cold gust of wind chilled him. He sat up straighter than before.

_The day you slipped away was the day i found it wont be the same_

He positioned the weapon to where it was above his heart. With eyes closed he jammed it as deep as he could into his chest, so deep the Kyuubi couldn't heal him in time. He could feel each heartbeat from the metal and the new amount of blood that covered his hands.

_The day you slipped away_

He laid down weakly, head near the stone. His fingers ran over Sasuke's name.

_Was the day I found it wont be the same_

"See you."

_no_

"Dope wake up!"

_nah nah la nah nah nah nah_

Naruto opened his eyes slowly. His vision was blurred and all he could see was white and a silhouette of a person. He blinked once. "Sa...Sasuke?" he stuttered. "who did you expect Dope?" Sasuke smarted off and extended his hand to help the blonde up. "Am I dreaming?"Naruto asked, eyes locked on Sasuke. "no stupid. You're as bright as ever." the raven snapped, looking into those blue. "I'm...I'm sorry I hurt you so much naruto." he said then embraced the blonde tightly. Naruto hugged back. "so I'm really dead?" Naruto said once they pulled away. "Yeah you are." Sasuke replied pulling naruto back into another embrace. Naruto rested his head on Sasuke's shoulder.

_I miss you_

"lets go!" Sasuke exclaimed, grabbing Naruto's wrist and dragged him to a silver bridge over the cleanest river ever. "just wait till you meet mom and dad." "let me caught up Sasuke!!" Naruto exclaimed with a smile as they crossed over.

Okay thats all. I edited it some from the original but hey its better review


End file.
